


Of those we can't feel about

by shreklover



Category: Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Call Me By Your Name Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Depression, Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gay Rights, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Panic Attacks, Recovery, Romance, Teen Angst, fan fiction, self abuse, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shreklover/pseuds/shreklover
Summary: A suicidal Elio meets and befriends another recovering patient Oliver as both of them find solace, peace and ultimately love in each other.Set in modern day-2019Loads of Original characters and Original events.
Relationships: Annella Perlman/Samuel Perlman, Elio Perlman/Lexi (OFC), Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Steph (OFC)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! So this is my first ever Eliver fiction which is set in modern day 2019, so you can kinda say that it is an Alternative Universe?? Lol! I don't know for sure but moving back to the story, I developed this idea when I myself was going through a shit time in my life and somehow wanted to pen it down, sort of express it through a story and what else could be better than to actually say my story through the two individuals who have literally consumed my soul?? Haha! Anyways hope you guys enjoy and if possible leave your thoughts at the end! Bye.
> 
> PS:- Might trigger anxiety as there is mention of self abuse and suicide.

Chapter 1

"I just don't understand....", Annella cried with utter despair in her voice.

"Maybe he just needs his space", Sami sighed in between his teeth, reclining in his armchair.

"How do you expect him to complete school like that? And the most annoying thing is that he doesn't even let us help him! God... I-", the lady's voice broke unable to keep hold of her emotions, before she covered her mouth and started sobbing painful cries.

The loving husband couldn't see his trembling wife and finally stood up from his chair, throwing his arms in the air, holding his wife closer to him. Annella continued to sob as Sami ran his fingers between Annella's luscious brown hair and started whispering words of consolation.

Upstairs laid an extremely melancholy soul, partially submerged inside the lukewarm bathtub, unable to not overhear his parents' desolate conversation downstairs. Over the time, as Elio learned to live a solitary life with no living soul in his vicinity, that kind of almost bestowed him with the 'supernatural power' to look inside people's minds, almost reading them and when the house felt daunted with uncomfortable silence, he would hear nothing but the sound of his own heavy breathing.

The young boy, with hardly any meat left on his body due to weeks and weeks of self abuse and starvation, arose from the bathtub, water running down from the crest of his nipples to all the way down his untrimmed nail. He stopped before the mirror in an attempt to see what the human he has turned into in the last couple of years; drained, abused, mentally and physically exhausted. He wasn't the same carefree Elio he used to be. Perhaps it was the fault of his friends? Maybe they were bad company? But was it really them to blame? Lexi whose only fault was to fall in love with Elio despite knowing his present condition? Or Jeff who himself was a victim of physical abuse from his own father? Or was it Marzia, Elio's childhood friend who would be allowed to visit Elio only if she was accompanied with either of her parent? Maybe no body could say for sure.

Hours passed and as the daily ritual states, Elio remained lying on his bed, knees held close to his chest, his hands, hugging them tightly. A feeling of need and longing swept through Elio's fragile body as he started shivering down below. He clenched his teeth, held his fist tight, in an attempt to get worn out of this intense feeling but could he really? This feeling. This pain, whom could he really tell this to? Of course, Lexi understood but he didn't want to drag Lexi into his days of panic and anxiety. Medications? He was more down for it.

Meanwhile, the worried parents' woes and despair grew more and more as they were unable to help their only child. Annella's worries almost hit a rocket sky high when she found a pocket knife and sleeping pills inside her son's backpack, while cleaning his dump. The lady almost fell on the floor, unable to swallow the fact that his once beautiful child was thinking to kill himself??? It must be only a matter of days before Elio eventually takes his own life.

\---

"Rise and shine son!", Sami cried cheerfully pushing inside Elio's door and raising open the curtains, the streak of sunlight hitting Elio right at his eyes.

"Dad..", Elio mumbled, his body aching, eyebrows frowned, frustrated.

"Come on son. You are going to school and I am driving you to school today!", his father cried almost singing it as he watched his son flinch and get up slowly.

"What if I don't want to go the school?", Elio asked rudely, his eyes still partially shut, his curls, a gorgeous nest of mess.

"Well do you want to?", Sami asked back, with a slight change in his voice, hoping his son would finally speak out, but only to his dismay.

"No, at least I can get away from this dumphole of yours at least for a few hours!", Elio grumbled under his breath and locked himself in the bathroom. Sami stood there slightly perplexed but almost used to this kind of behaviour. He gently pulled up the rest of the curtains of the room and made Elio's bed and even pulled out a perfectly pressed pair of jeans and his favorite 'Rolling Stones' tee and laid it on his bed, before he left the room as if he was never really there.

\--In School--

"So class as you all know, your midterms are soon. I expect all of you to be prepared with your lessons and assignments and mind you nobody will be provided with any extended deadlines or will be barred from the submission of your tasks. And by nobody I mean Nobody", the teacher said firmly stressing in the last word whilst gluing his eye on Elio who soon broke the contact only to scribble "Fuck you Mr. Small Fry" in bold in his sketchbook. The bell rang and soon the students got scattered in the blink of an eye. All of them except Elio and another person left their seats. The class was now empty and so was the entire corridor and Elio could finally be with himself again.

"You don't have to wait for me", Elio sighed without looking behind, completely aware that Lexi was the one waiting for him as she always did.

"I am not waiting for you. I am just reading Chem, from which by the way, have you read Bohr's Atomic Model yet? It's kinda tricky and I was hoping if we could prepare for it together?", Lexi suggested with childish playfulness in her voice. Elio had always liked Lexi and her innocence would always make his knees go weak but the fact that Lexi herself was dragging into Elio's matters which in reality had nothing to do with her, made Elio feel more angst than he already felt.

"Well...... I.... Fine!", Elio replied unable to form any excuses to which he could hear Lexi almost squeal in joy. Lexi then almost hurriedly got up from her chair, hugging Elio from behind and crying, "So 8 pm at your place! Bye" and left the classroom seemingly in joy.

Elio would often stay back hours after school doing almost nothing, simply penning down his thoughts in his sketchbook which he used to carry all the time. 'It' was the only place where he could store his constant pain and angst. He wouldn't let anyone touch it let alone read it. However, once Sami did get hold of 'it' when Elio was inside the bathroom.  
His journal ranged from his daily diary entries to sometimes just words of anger and hate, written in the most painful way possible. Before Sami could turn the pages further, Elio almost stormed out of the bathroom and literally kicked his father out of his room. Ever since, Elio kept his sketchbook in a secret hideout and it was only then Sami realised that his son wasn't actually going through a phase but his son was depressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio has a panic attack in the middle of the examination. Sami decides to withdraw him from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of depressing, so much that I myself kind of felt bad at the end of it. However, I hope that I could bring justice to it! xoxo
> 
> Major trigger warning ahead!

It might have started in the summer of '15, when poor Elio was snatched away from his beloved Nona and was brought in this city full of distractions and unpleasant scenes beautifully clouded under the false attraction of lavish city life and it's ever growing population. Elio, since he was 5 lived with his grandparents in the outskirts of Northern Italy, a region lushed with green landscape, filled with autumnal fruits and a rich history of civilisation. He loved spending time plucking peaches off the farm tree with his Nona or visiting the local apple orchards with Uncle Danny. However, his most cherished and beloved activity was sleeping in the lap of his Nona as she sung him sweet lullaby or narrated him the story of the great kings and princes that ever lived. Life couldn't have been sweeter and better than this until Elio's parents made it off and decided that it was time for the entire family to get settled in the city. Of course, Elio resisted and so did Nona in the beginning, but with a heavy heart had to bid farewell to her only charming and handsome grandson as living there his mind would remained caged between the crampy marble walls and would not be able to see the horizon behind it. Nona was sensible and dreamed of seeing her grandson prosper in his life, to be able to make his own decisions, but that dream was short lived as only a couple of months later, she passed on. That was yet another blow on poor Elio's face as he still wasn't able to recover from the trauma of leaving his grandmother.

\---

"Here's your class room number and do not forget to show your prescription to them. Did you bring it?", Mrs. Lawrence peered through her brim spectacles.

"Yes.. yes I have it right here with me", Elio replied, reaching in for the breast pocket of his shirt and bringing the prescription out.

"Good". Mrs, Lawrence replied and quickly signed her name on the yellow receipt which she tore off and handed over to Elio.

Owing to his severe anxiety and panic attacks, Elio was granted special permission to appear for his midterm exam in a separate class along with a handful of other students. Elio had carried all his medications just in case and entered the hall only to see Mr. Pete (Mr. Small Fry) as the invigilator. Elio could feel his eyes on him as he sat himself on a bench farthest from the teacher's bench and hung his backpack on the hook. The dark profile soon started approaching him, almost crawling to him as Elio musted all his strength and looked up.

"The receipt, Mr. Perlman?". Mr. Pete asked coldly, his right palm, stretched in front of Elio's face.

Elio hurriedly looked through his pocket and brought out the now almost cramped receipt. He was already hyperventilating and could feel himself getting drowsy but it was only for a few hours and he will be gone soon, thought Elio. Soon the bell rang and the teacher distributed the question booklet to each of the student and the exam commenced. Elio felt much lighter on seeing the questions as most of it were known to him, meaning he would be able to answer them correctly.

Almost midway in the exam, Elio reached for his backpack to take out his water bottle when a shrill voice echoed around the almost empty classroom.

"What do you think you are doing there, young man?", Mr. Pete yelled from his bench, his eyes completely glued to Elio's who was already sweating profusely from his lower chin.  
Elio didn't know how to answer him.

"Speak up boy!", Mr. Pete continued to yell until he pulled up from his chair and started marching towards Elio who couldn't make contact to the approaching man and looked below him, tugging tight to the brim of his jacket.

"What were you doing down there Elio?", Mr. Pete asked now his voice, calmer yet hoarse.

"I.. I.. I was just trying to drink some water..", Elio mumbled as he could feel sweat beads forming up in his lower chin and his palms getting colder.

Mr. Pete pulled out the bottle from Elio's backpack and handed over to him.

"Here, drink it" It was obvious that Mr. Pete wasn't offering Elio the water but was rather commanding him.

With his shaky hands, Elio slowly grabbed hold of the bottle and started drinking the water as Mr. Pete's eagle like gaze never left Elio. Elio didn't like being watched and especially from a person who for some reason never left a chance to insult or embarrass him.

"Much better?", Mr. Pete asked with much ridicule in his voice.

Elio could simply nod as he looked straight into his answer book where he had written the correct answers to almost each question except for the remaining two which now he felt he won't be able to complete.

"Good. Now you may continue writing as I will sit here by your side, just in case, any other need arise by", Mr. Pete stated as he stealthily dragged a nearby chair and sat adjacent to Elio. Elio couldn't understand if this was right in the part of Mr. Pete or was he just trying to humiliate him further more.

Elio slowly grabbed hold of his pen and leaned forward to get a better view of his booklet but the intuition that he was being preyed by an unknown man made him cold. Elio could feel his stomach in knot, his hands as cold as ice, his face, a burning pool of sweat and his breathing turning heavier and sloppier. He smacked his dry lips down and gulped as he clenched the pen tighter in its grip and leaned in to read the question. But the burning sensation was already overpowering him and all he could feel was this emptiness inside. His head was about to explode and he couldn't think, couldn't process his thoughts, his moves. He froze as he dropped down the pencil and bit his lower lip in an attempt to not scream.

"What happened son?", Mr. Pete patted Elio's back, whose eyes was now covered with burning balls of round tears and had burried his head in between his icy cold hands.

With one push, Elio rose above, almost abruptly packed his stuff and stormed out of the classroom. He didn't bother looking back and he couldn't tell for sure if Mr. Pete fell on the ground due to the sudden jerk, but Elio had to be gone. He couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. His vision was hazy as his fear overtook him and the lean boy ran across the hallway, disoriented, disheveled, no idea of where he was leading himself to, until he saw the stairs leading to the fire exit. He almost slipped rushing down to it, until he pushed open the door and the bright sunlight outside penetrated his eyes. Elio fell on his knees, as he felt like his lungs would explode and his hands turned remote.   
"Calm down, calm down, calm the fuck down!", Elio mumbled to himself in an attempt to calm himself down but it only made things worse. He was almost choking in his own irregular pants until he could hear footsteps approaching behind him and he laid unconscious.

\---

"This is the third time we have seen Elio having a major attack in the past one year and it only seems to get worse", the dean said to an extremely worried Sami who had to rush from the university to Elio's school. 

"Not like we blame him or anything, but if these are the way things continue to happen, then... then I am afraid Elio won't be able to graduate this year", the dean continued talking. Sami was now extremely bewildered and could never have expected things to go this serious. At this point, he wasn't even listening to the dean.

"Mr. Perlman?", the dean asked breaking Sami from his intense meditation.

"Yes.. yes I am here", Sami replied almost mechanically.

The dean sighed. "What I think will be better for Elio, you, your wife and almost all of us will be if you could give Elio a small break and consider professional help"

"Professional help? Like.. you mean a therapy?", Sami asked a little frantic

"Well not technically, but yeah.. half and half you can say", the dean replied.

The dean continued, "Elio isn't the first student from our school who is clinically depressed so we as teachers know that most of the time, when a student feels this way is basically being unable to share his thoughts to someone. Or maybe due to the growing need of must. Or it may be also due to social peer and the inability to living up to the social expectations taking into how you and your wife are such well acquainted with your respective line of works"

Sami sat in the dean's office, visually perplexed, his mind gone completely blank as to how to help his beautiful boy.  
After what seemed like hours, Sami bid farewell from the dean and walked slowly to the parking lot where his car had been parked. He had a visiting card of a psychiatrist held under his fist which was provided by the dean himself. But he knew before he took any decision, he had to consult Annella and had to hear her point of view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio meets his psychiatrist for the first time and also meets another person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy!!! Its glad to be back after so long! I purposely had to take a break from writing since I had my finals but guess what? I am done with it and I am glad to say that I have cleared it successfully! Anyways, chapters will be published now on a regular basis since I have now with me ample amount of time and the next time I happen to leave this way, I would notify you lovely people about it. Sincere apologies again!!!!

"Great, so we will be there! Thank you", Sami cried and hung up the phone with a satisfactory grin forming across his face which was soon replaced with undoubtful misery.

Annella who had been overhearing her husband's conversation all that time from the kitchen counter asked, "Was it about the therapy?"

"Yeah. We got an appointment on Sunday for 3", Sami sighed with gritted teeth and walked to the kitchen seeing his wife calmly brewing the coffee. An uncomfortable silence ensued between the two which was soon interrupted with Sami hugging his wife from behind, wrapping his long arms across Annella's slim built waist, "It will be alright honey. We will get through this", Sami cooed behind Annella's ear, resting his chin on Annella's shoulder as she shrugged on his touch and reciprocated.

\---

"Good afternoon Mr. Perlman. The doctor will see you in a bit. Please make yourself comfortable!", the receptionist cried across her desk and pointed at the couch for Sami and Elio to sit. Elio meekly shrugged behind his father as if using him for defence and stooped into the couch. The said waiting room was bright and well lit, painted in lilac, with the bare minimum ornamentation. Though Elio loved 'dark' colors he always found the color 'lilac' somewhat pleasing to the 'eye and the mind'. "Great beginning" he thought to himself just when Sami's phone buzzed.

"Right now? Well, alright. I will be there", Sami sighed as he hung up the phone and turned his attention to Elio who was looking at him with concern and confusion.

"Well something cropped up at the university. I will have to go son", Sami said looking straight into Elio's eyes, his pupils expanding wide.

"But dad, my appointment!", Elio almost cried grabbing the attention of the sole member of the room other than the couple, the receptionist, who was working hard on her computer.

"Son, it will be alright. I will be back before you finish. Also there is nothing you should worry about. These people, they are here to help you, to talk you through your problems and besides you would have to go inside the room all by yourself anyways", Sami smirked slighly as he brushed one of Elio's brown locks. Elio didn't reply to that as his eyes remained fixated on the cracked marble tile beneath his Vans. Sami's heart ached having to leave his son alone in a place so alien and foreign to him, knowing completely well that it might simply aggregate his budding anxiety even more. After many more consolation and a forced nod by Elio, Sami left promising to be back before the completion of the session.

The clock struck 3:10 and just then the receptionist's phone buzzed. "Alright. I will send him in", she said over the phone and hung up, now paying her attention to Elio who was deeply meditated in some strange world. He wasn't moving, nor blinking and his skin seemed completely pale. He had his face sunk below his shoulders making the receptionist rather worried and creeped out. She sat up from her chair and carefully walked towards Elio as if trying to approach some unknown entity, trying to make any subtle sound as least as possible.

"Elio..", she clearly whispered, tapping him on his shoulder to which Elio responded by a whimper. He looked straight up, his aching eyes locked with those of the receptionist, who meekly smiled at the young, tarnished boy.

"It's time for your appointment sweetie", she said, stooping down a little to match Elio's gaze. Elio gave a nod of agreement and stood straight up and walked at the wooden door to the chamber. Just as he was about to reach in for the knob, he saw the knob switching from the other end and the door flung open, the person at the other side, almost clouding Elio's presence. The person wasn't paying attention to the human standing in front of him as he was thanking the doctor for his time and stepped on Elio's toe earning a sharp squeal from the boy. Just then reality hit.

"Oh fuc- I am so sorry.. Are- are you hurt?", the older man cried, his huge palms cupping Elio's shoulders, his deep hollow voice almost bouncing back and forth the almost empty hall.

"Yeah I am fine", Elio replied a little annoyed, as he brushed the older man's hand from his shoulder.

"Well I am extremely sorry. I didn't see you at all also I am running extremely late for this errand", the man stated, his apologetic face replaced with a flirtatious vigor. The man was tall and extremely well built, his complexion well toned and had his blonde hair, neatly slicked behind, some strands hanging over his forehead, covering his baby blue orbs. He was casually dressed in an ocean blue colored shirt, buttoned only at the end and mud colored pants. The man didn't look any older than 25 and his huge stance made Elio look like a tiny puppy under him. 

"That's fine!", Elio hummed gazing at the student ID of the man which was firmly strapped at one of the belt loops of his jeans which read "Oliver B. , Department of Archaeology", before he shifted his gaze at the "Star of David" locket peering out of his shirt.

"Hey no hard feelings man! Later", the older man smirked, patting Elio's shoulder and left within the blink of an eye, trailing behind a scent of musk roses.

There was something strange and peculiar about this man that Elio found. He seemed quite unapologetic on his behaviour and also left suddenly without any further explanation. Elio wished for never meeting this man again but little did he know, that this was the beginning of a new journey.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elio gets lost and bumps into Oliver again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas you guys!!!!! Hope you guys have a wonderful day ahead with your friends, family and your loved ones!!! Also great thanks for all the comments on my last chapter! It means the world to me!!!! xoxo!

It had been now two days since Elio visited the doctor's chamber and his mind filled with various thoughts. Maybe because he didn't expect a therapy to be actually that good. The doctor, Sebastian Holtz, who was not more than 30 years was extremely humble and kind towards his approach to Elio. He begun by complimenting Elio on his 'style' and even offered him some mint. He then asked him about his music preferences and favorite films in order to bond with the aching boy further more. To some extent it did work as Elio answered almost all his questions, quite hesitant at first, but finally getting comfortable at the end. It was now almost 1 am and Elio found himself in a pool of sweat as he couldn't sleep. Elio somehow managed to pull the sheets off his lean body and crawled out of the bed, with an acute chest pain developing. On reaching the bathroom, he immediately splashed his face with chilly tap water, which send immediate shock waves down his spine. Once comfortable with the cool temperature of the water, he rinsed down his neck, his hands and across the region where his pain had earlier formed but now subsided. Elio felt much lighter but at the same time much dizzier. He wiped down the fog forming on the mirror using his palm, to see his extremely pale skin, redenned eyes and plumped lips. Not that he wasn't use to this sight, but now for some reason, he wanted to change, he needed to change. Maybe for his family, his friends? Or maybe for himself?

He reached down for his medication box, located in a mini chamber behind the mirror for some aspirins only to find out that he ran out of it. He sighed through gritted teeth and forcibly smacked down the mirror cum drawer, a sharp squeaky noise echoing across the bathroom. He rushed out of the bathroom and pulled over the first hoodie he saw on his view on his head, grabbed his pants and shoes and stealthily closed the door to his room behind him. He needed to get some aspirin also he needed to get out of the house to get his head cleared. He checked upon his parents to make sure that they were sound asleep and found them on the same. He slowly made his way downstairs and gently turned the knob of the door to make the least sound and finally crept his way out of his house. It was now 1:10 am and Elio was walking down the lonely streets having no idea where he was leading himself to. He didn't have his phone on himself; he purposely didn't bring it along with him fearful that once his parents find out about his disappearance they would definitely contact him, which he didn't want them to. Some part inside him fueled with the burning desire to win his way out of this really clumsy and messy situation he landed himself into, also at the same time, the dark side of him told him to run away from all of his problems and never return back. There used to be a time when he looked forward to spend some time with his family, watch his favorite movie, eat good food and make some merry. But now whenever he saw their old, wrinkled faces, all he remembers is the sorrow Elio had ever given to the couple. The couple certainly had seen and are still facing hard times due to Elio's degrading mental stability and in the process, ruining both their personal and professional peace.

Elio found himself at the crossway. One road which led to the suburb where he never had been before and the other one leading to Marzia's house. However, showing up at Marzia's place at this time of the hour would be suspicious and also he didn't want to get caught which he obviously will if he goes there. Elio shook his head in an attempt to not feel the twitch budding inside his chest and made his way straightward. He had never been to that locality before and now if he was walking to that locality meant he had been walking for a long time, only to his dismay. _"They must have found out by now"_

_"I wonder if they had called the police yet"_

_"What if I never go back? Where shall I go?"_

_"What if I get killed_ _now?"_

Random thoughts rushed into Elio's solitary mind as fast as the waves gushing over at the sea shore. He now found himself at the end of the road as he couldn't see a thing beyond the small creep. It was dark and smelled like some sort of infused drug. With his hood on and his hands tightly tucked inside the pocket of his hoodie, he turned backward.

_"This can't go wrong"_

The surrounding was extremely secluded, with no hint of any sort of habitation around. The old wooden houses across the road stood lifeless. Elio could now feel the tightness in his shoe and he could hear his stomach growl meaning he was wearing out. If he didn't find his way back home, he may as probably pass out. He quickened his steps. Sweat beads formed right across his sideburns and upper chin. He looked around him and could see nothing but only the dimly lit street light. He decided to follow the road beyond him and not to take any turns fearing that he might walk in circles. He followed his concussion and with utter desperation and anxiety taking over his entire body, he finally found a sign. The light was radiating off from a distance and Elio could feel that now at least he will live.

_"I will not die"_

Soon enough Elio found himself in a departmental store. The light was the neon signboard radiating off the distance of the store. He pushed inside the glass door and a sudden wave of warm air brushed against his sweaty scalp, making him sigh. The store was empty with the exception of the owner of the store. He walked across the alley filled with snacks and various eatables and slowly reached in for the empty aspirin bottle as the bald, healthy man, inspected him up and down from behind the counter.

"I was wondering if I could get a refill for that", Elio murmured showing the man the empty bottle.

"Do you have a prescription for that?", the man asked, gazing at Elio's outfit.

"Um.. no.. but I have it like, all the time", Elio replied nervously, smacking his dry lips down.

"Son, its 2 am now. You are the only person who ever show up at this time and do you really expect me to give you a refill for that?", the man growled at Elio, pointing at Elio's messy appearance. Just then someone pushed inside the door making both of them look behind them. The man also a hood on him, similar to the one Elio was wearing and was aggressively typing something on his phone. The smell was familiar, Elio thought to himself.

"You and this guy!", the owner grumbled taking his seat. His comment made the man with the hood, look up and lock his eyes with Elio, who immediately looked away on realising who he actually was.

_"Oliver B."_

Oliver took off his hood and stood right across Elio who cringed with embarrassment and fear.

"Sir, have you got some porn?", Oliver muttered, his breath smelling like mint.

"What kind do you want?". the owner asked, smirking slightly.

"Oh any kind. Just gimme some!", Oliver gritted. Elio stood their meekly shrunk in size, still holding the empty aspirin bottle.

"He isn't refilling that ain't he?", Oliver whispered behind Elio's left ear, making him to look at Oliver briefly.

"N-no..", Elio mumbled. Just then the owner arrived with some CD's in his hand.

"That will be 5.59!", the owner said. Oliver reached in for his purse and started counting the crumbled pieces of money. Just then the owner yelled, "And what are you doing here buddy boy? I ain't giving anything to a drug addict!"

Just as Elio was about to answer him back, he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. "He is with me. He will go with me!", Oliver replied paying the man and left the store, pulling Elio away, his hand never losing his grip.

"Why'd you do that?", Elio grumbled once coming out of the store.

"Hey you need aspirin. I have got some at my place. You want it?", Oliver asked. The wind was quite strong, his blonde locks almost swaying across his head. Elio didn't know how to answer that.

"Hey, I am not a thief or anything okay! Besides I still owe you something for stepping on you that day remember?", Oliver smirked, his blue orbs never losing contact with Elio's watery hazel eyes.

"Alright", Elio answered almost mechanically.

"Also we haven't been formally introduced yet; Oliver", Oliver said reaching in for a handshake.

"Elio", Elio replied, shaking his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver B. in depth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last day of the year finally?? Or should I say the decade?? It's really baffling how this year ended within the blink of an eye. I mean I still can't process my thoughts and actually believe the fact that we are about to enter a new decade! Like that's crazy. Anyways, wish you all and your loved ones a very Happy New Year!!!!

The night was dense and the road, extremely secluded. There was heard no sound of any living entity in and around other than the loud groans of the tall, blonde man who walked alongside Elio. Oliver was a man of beauty, his hair perfectly slicked back, his oversized sideburns and a prominent Adam's Apple thereby attributing to his hallmark deep, hollow voice. Elio didn't question his intuitions, not even once after he accepted on going to a stranger's apartment. Elio trusted him, or could he really? 

The two young men finally reached what seemed like a dorm;most of the lights in the building were on and Elio could hear voices coming from down the hallway. The men didn't speak a word as they walked up the spiral stairways though Oliver was humming to himself a song, which Elio somehow couldn't figure out. With his hands firmly tucked inside the pockets of his hoodie, Elio stood impatiently behind Oliver as he opened the door to his room.

"Alright, so this is where magic happens", Oliver smirked as he held the door open for Elio to walk in, in a grand fashion. That was the first thing Oliver ever said to Elio from their walk from the departmental store. With his head hung low, he kicked his heel and walked inside the door, which was barely wide enough for the two of them. Elio somehow squeezed into the door sideways, brushing his torso on Oliver's thighs, who impatiently waited for the boy to enter. Elio felt this sudden rush of adrenaline running down his body and immediately became cherry red. Oliver closed the door behind him, followed by a loud thud.

"Make yourself at home!", Oliver said and threw the bag with the CDs on the sofa and went inside his bedroom. Elio started looking around the small yet, extremely full apartment. For it's tiny space, it had way too many furnitures, everything was messy, heaps of dirty clothes on a corner of the sofa, a dining table but with no chairs, piles of unwashed crockeries lying on the sink; the place was a fair of chaos. Elio walked across the living room, crossing Oliver's bedroom from which he heard loud growls; evidently he was talking, rather arguing with someone over the phone.

Suddenly something caught our little Elio's eyes. At the end of the messy dorm, just across the coffee table, Elio saw a grand piano lying in its grandeur. Elio learned playing the piano from his nona but ever since her death, he dare not come near a piano as it would only shoot his anxiety up. His legs started trembling, his palms grew colder and sweaty and his antibiotics started kicking in. He felt this knot forming in his stomach and could almost feel his mouth turn numb as his saliva started tasting bitter. Just then..

"You okay buddy?", Oliver's huge palms rubbed Elio's almost non-existent back, much similar to the way, Oliver had previously patted him in the doctor's chamber the other day.

"Y-yeah, I am okay", Elio murmured through gritted teeth, his breath growing heavier and sloppier by the second. 

"You were looking at the piano with such admiration that I wondered if you play it", Oliver said, walking past Elio, opening the mini cupboard just next to the piano.

"No.. well yeah. Used to.. but not anymore..", Elio replied, licking his dry lips.

"Used to? God that's the saddest and the most painful phrase in the English language or any language at all!", Oliver snorted, his back completely facing Elio's gaze.

"Actually my nona.. ever since she died, I stopped playing it. It always somehow kind of reminded me of the time, I used to sit on her lap, stroking random notes, as she would giggle and correct me..", Elio eventually smiled at the thought of that but ultimately his childish, innocent smile faded by the end of the sentence.

Oliver for once, stopped his actions and turned his head, over his shoulder, to look at Elio's gaze. Before, he slammed the cupboard shut.

"Your aspirins!", Oliver squealed handing over an entire sealed bottle of aspirins.

"Thanks", Elio replied, not able to match Oliver's eyes as he wiped down the booger coming from his nose with the end of his sleeves. He immediately tucked the bottle inside the pocket of his trousers without even second checking it. The very thought of nona, made Elio want to curl up and cry to sleep and just then reality hit. There he was, in the house of a complete stranger, telling him his backstory. Elio could almost kill himself.

"Well...." Oliver blurted out trying to kill the awkward tension that was just beginning to build in.

"To be honest, I don't play the piano as well. Like, at least you could play for once in your life but this..", Oliver walked across the piano and sat on the bench of the piano, ".. This was just for Kai!", Oliver cooed as he began stroking random keys much to Elio's confusion.

"Kai?", Elio asked.

"Yes my little brother. He loved the piano and wanted to be a musician when he grew up. I bet you both would have been extremely fond of each other. Both, equally shy, small, beautiful...", Elio shuddered at the comment. Nobody had ever told him he was beautiful and there he was being called 'beautiful' by a MAN and feeling extremely shy about it.

"And?..", Elio asked hoping for more at the end of the statement.

"Well the little boy had leukemia. Final stage. It was just too late and too much..", Oliver cooed under his breath. Elio observed the change in Oliver's usually bubbly and flirtatious expression. He wondered if he had actually pulled the wrong chords.

"Also he didn't leave only there. Not only he took the last string of happiness from my life, he was also the only person I could actually refer to as 'family'. Now without him, everything's gone", Oliver said, his usual hollow voice, now high pitched.

He continued, "I remember the day he was born you know. It was an extremely hot day. I knew that my mom had gone into labor and my nurse drove me to the hospital all the way from the school. I couldn't wait to get out of the car and hold my about to be younger brother or sister. There outside the operation theater I was met with her husband, who too as well, just arrived. Just within a few seconds, the doctor came and informed us that it's a boy and that he is extremely healthy and fine. I saw Joseph trying to hide his tears as I leaned onto the handle of the translucent door. I was so happy that finally I was an elder brother, finally I had a sibling. The first time I held him, I was so scared that I may drop him or something (chuckles softly) so I took him from the nurse's hands with such caution that it made everyone in the room laugh. Well it was obvious, a 14 year old scared of a 1 day old baby.. ", Oliver giggled slowly followed by Elio, who unconsciously walked closer to Oliver's bench.

"Kai was probably the most beautiful child ever. He would come visit me every twice or thrice in a month and whenever we met, we would do the usual 'boy' stuff, you know, watching movies like 'GI Joe', 'Die hard', playing football and such. Of course, he was timid and small, very delicate... light as a feather but, he never gave up. In fact, he never gave up until the day he died. Just before, he was taken to the hospital, he stayed here for the day. In fact, the piano is still kept the way he had left"

Oliver picked up the sheets of paper from the holder.

"This belonged to him. This was the last song he ever played", Oliver hummed showing the paper to Elio, who swiftly took the paper out of Oliver's hands and started reading the chords.

"Hey, I know this song. Leibestraume No.3. I have played this before!", Elio almost squealed in excitement, a grin forming across his face, before locking eyes with Oliver's ocean blue orbs. His eyes were dark and seemed as if he was almost staring at his soul;it was daunting. Elio immediately looked away and handed over the sheets of paper to Oliver and took two steps back earning a little chuckle from Oliver.

"Anyways, its safe to say that Sebastian is doing great in bringing me back on my tracks", Oliver giggled gathering and arranging the papers and placing them on the holder, just the way it was.

Elio breathed out from his nostrils, snorting a little.

"So Elio, don't you have a home?", Oliver asked, clapping his hands together, standing up from his bench.

"What?", Elio asked, grinning a little.

"Well a home. Where you live! Where all your clothes, TV and furniture are!", Oliver replied smirking, walking closer to Elio whose breath hitched at every step Oliver took.

"I know what a home is. I am just asking why you asked me that", Elio almost whispered, never breaking contact from Oliver who now stood just one hand distance from him.

"Its 4 now Elio. AM! Your parents must be sick worried about you", Oliver briefed. That statement almost felt like a crash of lightning to Elio who suddenly remembered how he ran away from his house late at night.

"Oh shit. I need to go!", Elio blurted making his way to the main door, hurriedly.

"Yes buddy you need to go!", Oliver replied, not able to help but to giggle at the sight of the small boy panicking.

Elio almost rushed out of the main door, which luckily wasn't locked and ran his way down the stairs, so quick that he almost tripped. Just as he reached at the end of the stairs, he heard the sound of a door closing shut, followed by a 'click'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluffy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my fruitcakes! I have been wondering for days if any of you is part of the Timmy fandom on IG? Because I have got my own fan account where I have written some short stories and random imagines. If you've got one, pm me then we might be able to know each other better!! ;) :) :D
> 
> xoxo!!!!

"Hold up kid", Elio heard a voice as he was making his way out of the dorm.  
He turned back only to see Oliver coming down the stairs. As much as he was confused, Elio couldn't help but admire Oliver's orbs which shined brightly under the dim tubelight. His brief meditation was disturbed by a 'snap'.

"Don't you wanna go?", Oliver asked who was now already outside waiting in the pavement.  
"Yea-yeah!", Elio replied, his cheeks now resembling a cherry tomato. He slyly led himself outside as Oliver started walking before him.

It was now around 4:30 in the morning and the streets were still dark and solitary. The two humans hadn't spoken a word to each other despite Elio's various trials.

_"Where do you study?"_   
_"Where are you from?"_   
_"How long have you been going to Dr. Holtz?"_

Elio couldn't still must his strength and walked, huffing audibly through his nostrils, gaze fixated on the metalled pavement until..

"Ow!", Elio cried as Oliver took a sudden stop and he naturally crashed on him.

"Where's your mind kid?", Oliver grinned as he took out a cigarette from his pack and instantly lit it up.

"Oh well... I-I..", before Elio could further embarrass himself before the handsome, blonde guy, Oliver asked, "Do you.. uh smoke?",

"Not regularly but I have smoked earlier", Elio replied taking out a cigarette from Oliver's pack. Oliver very swiftly motioned himself to light Elio's cigarette never breaking contact from Elio's hazel eyes, who stared back at him, with utter admiration and somewhat loving hope.

_*Inhale-Exhale*_

As the two guys stood smoking, polar opposite, on what Elio had now realised was the bus station, Elio could almost feel the pumping of his heart in his mouth, as blood rushed upwards and he was about to mutter.

"So-so Oliver you are a student?"

"Yes, in MSU. How about you?", Oliver asked back, throwing his stunk cigarette and stomping it with his feet.

"Yeah well me too!", Elio answered almost mechanically. He then noticed the sudden change in Oliver's expression.

"Well I am a student too but not in the MSU.. I am.. actually was.. in the final year of high school..", Elio cried out, quite panic-y.

Oliver chuckled to himself obviously not thinking about THAT ;)

"Oh boy!", Oliver sighed, as he straightened his position and walked slowly to where Elio was standing who completely froze.

"The first bus of the day arrives here at 5 am. I hope you have got some cash on you", Oliver cooed, whose stance was just so huge as compared to little Elio, that he actually had to put a forwarding hand, to defend himself.

"Yeah, I got some", Elio answered, his dry lips stuttering.

"Cool, so I will now take a leave I guess. Later", Oliver said but just as he turned to walk away, he felt a light grip on his wrist.

"Aren't you like, gonna wait until the bus comes?", Elio asked, his breath completely hitched and sweat beads forming along his chin and lower scalp.

_*Puppy eyes*_

Oliver chuckled, "What are you 10?", he asked letting go of Elio's tiny, fragile hand.  
Elio broke the growing tension between the two and stood, arms crossed and legs, shivering.

"Hey, this is a safe locality alright. And besides I have an early class today and I would definitely not leave you-"

_*Loud Honking*_

"Here it comes!", Oliver gritted as the city bus stopped just in front of them. The doors of the bus slid opened and Elio entered inside the bus as Oliver looked over him all through it. The bus was empty so Elio walked over to the last seat. Just as soon as Elio took his seat, the engine of the bus restarted and slowly started to leave the bus station. Oliver waved his hand at Elio who was somehow trying to slid open the window to say a 'thank you' but before he finally managed to open the window, the bus had now completely left the station. "Shit", he muttered to himself. He didn't want to seem like a thankless nincompoop to Oliver. They had known like for what, couple of hours and Elio was already cursing himself, replaying whatever happened in his mind over and over again.

_"I wonder what he thinks of me?"_   
_"What if he thinks I AM a drug addict?"_   
_"I shouldn't have said that!"_   
_"What the- Was I really looking like THAT all the time?"_   
_"Is he even thinking about me?"_

~~~

_*Knock Knock*_

Annella walked over to the main door only to be greeted by a very excited Lexi.

"Good morning Mrs. Perlman!", Lexi cried reaching in for a hug. Annella complied.  
"Good morning Lexi. Come in!", Annella said as the two ladies walked over to the living room where Sami was reading the morning daily and drinking his tea.

"Good morning Mr. Perlman. How are you?", Lexi cried, catching hold of Sami's attention who greeted her with a kiss on her cheek.

"I am absolutely fine Lexi. Oh look at you, all dolled up!", Sami grinned at Lexi who blushed at the compliment. The girl had worn a red colored off shoulder mid length flared dress perfectly coupled with her dark hair led down.

"Would you like to have some tea dear?", Annella cried over from the kitchen.

"Oh no, I am actually in a hurry. Is Elio home?", she asked, playing with the belt of her kanken bag she was wearing.

"Yes he is upstairs, in his room", Sami replied.

"Okay so I will just-", Lexi gestured 'a quick go thingy' with her hands and was making her way upstairs when Annella cried..

"But hey be careful. He isn't letting anyone inside since yesterday. And you know how boredom casually kills him"

"That's okay Mrs. Perlman. It's Elio, I can handle him!", Lexi giggled softly before swaying her way upstairs. Annella and Sami shot each other a 'did you see that' kind of look very well aware of the budding romance.

Meanwhile Elio had somehow managed to sneak inside the house before the sun completely rose through the backdoor which was connected to the kitchen. He then tried going back to sleep but clearly couldn't because of two main reasons:- First, it was already morning, way way way past his bedtime. Secondly Oliver. For some reason, he couldn't stop thinking of the older man. He was surprisingly very kind to him but at the same time teased him like Elio was a 10 year old. Elio couldn't figure out if it was his nature screaming back or was Oliver trying to take advantage of Elio's shy and closeted nature, bullying him? But if Oliver was really bullying him, why would he, so easily, open up to Elio only at their first format meet? Elio's mind was tangled with unfound thoughts.

"Elio?", Elio heard someone cooing his name and slightly pushing through the door.  
"Get out!", Elio exhaled hard, laying in his bed, shirtless, only in his boxers.

"It's me skinny head!", Lexi cried barging through the door.  
"Oh Lex!", Elio immediately sat up on his bed, clearly embarrassed.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?", Elio asked, clearly confused and gazing Lexi up and down, noticing how lovely she looked.  
"Well I knew you would be sleeping till afternoon so someone had to wake you up right?", Lexi smirked as she started strolling across his room, stopping in front of the closet.

"Oh, your room is so messy!", Lexi cried, going through the contents of his closet, where remained out of context stuffs.  
"Would you please stop?", Elio cried, standing up from his bed and standing right in front of Lexi, who gulped at the sudden movement.

"Lexi, my head is spinning all over the place, so if you could just tell me what you want from me and just you know..?", Elio muttered, hands resting on his hips. Lexi's dark brown eyes which eerily matched the color of her hair, stared down at Elio's hazel eyes, raising her eyebrows, mouth partially ajar, as in she was expecting Elio to say something.

"What?", Elio asked now completely flustered.  
"What, so you don't even remember? Go check the calendar please!", Lexi cried, her face turning red with visible anger to which Elio complied confused.  
Elio flipped through the wall calendar and realized..

"3rd January.. 3rd.. Oh it's your birthday!", Elio had a sudden concussion.  
"Well thank you for remembering!", Lexi cried a little louder than her usual tone.

"Look I am so sorry Lex! It completely slipped from my mind! You know I don't usually forget people's birthday and especially yours Lexi, never! You know the things I am going through now, I completely lost track of the date and these medications and this really stupid, annoying m-", Lexi placed her index finger on Elio's mouth shushing him.

"Oh god, calm down Elio. I was just pulling your leg!", Lexi giggled, her index finger now tracing the outline of Elio's sharp jawline.  
Elio sighed at the girl's finger's movement.

"Look I was kinda expecting that but not like I mind at all! Look Elio, I am throwing a party today at my place. You know just the casual stuff and I want you to be there! Just don't say no, because I know how you get claustrophobic so I have decided only to call Jeff and Marzia amongst our friends and an aunt from my paternal side who is kinda expecting me to announce my engagement!", Lexi giggled.

"So please tell me that you would think about it!", Lexi looked upon Elio with eyes, which had a perfect amalgamation of love, desire and lust.

"I will think about it!", Elio sighed, forcing a smile to which the girl squealed in excitement. She pecked a quick kiss on Elio's cheek. "Be ready at 8!", she cried, leaving the room

"Also wear a shirt goddamit!", she joked through the staircase just when Elio realised he was with Lexi all through time with nothing but his boxers.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go a little wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Its been 87 years....", alright, I am extremely sorry for having not updated for over a week. Not like I was completely busy or something, but I sorta lacked the motivation for it. Also my college is starting from the upcoming week, so that's fun hehe! Anyways, I promise to redeem for the missed out days soon!! :) :D

The events of the previous night stirred freshly inside Elio's mind as he meekly wandered around the gift shop. The shop was of course, jam packed with people, mostly children. The christmas decoration was still on and the entire store smelled like 'baby powder' or so did Elio thought. He stopped hovering across a flower vase, a shimmering piece, that would catch anybody's eyes from a 10 mile radius. _"Thanks to the awfully sickening green color"_

Lexi had always been a 'plant' person and Elio was almost 99.98% sure that she aspired to be a botanist. Her entire room was decorated with artificial plants, mostly purchased from Ikea and her garden, filled with bright, summer flowers was well looked by her. Elio wasn't a teensy bit sure of giving her a vase for her 17th birthday, assuming she must be having a thousands of it. Just as he was about to leave the store, a duck shaped, bronze brooch, displayed on one of the panels caught Elio's eyes. Without a second thought, he purchased the piece which costed him a well over 57$. _"Girls like jewelery so.."_

~~~

"No man. I ain't going!", Jeff said as he took a big bite out of his tuna sandwich.

"Why not? She is expecting all of us!", Elio replied in resilient.

"Look, firstly. I have a report due which I need to complete by today or else your Mr. Small Fry is going to eat me alive. Secondly, there's going to be old people and stuff man!", Jeff cried. Elio giggled.

"What I know is that Lexi is going to feel extremely bad if you don't show up. She is your friend right?", Elio asked. Just then his order had arrived; fish and chips.

"And what I know is that Lexi cares only about you, showing up. The rest of us? We can all go in hell!", Jeff chuckled doing his signature 'sassy hand gesture'. Elio looked down at his plate and gulped hard. Jeff noticed it and hit Elio's plate with his fork. "Dude! What's wrong?", he asked.

"Oh nothing. Nothing!", Elio replied and started nibbling down his lunch.

"Alright!", Jeff cried a tad bit loud, making Elio almost jump from his chair in fright. "If it really matters to you that much, I will be your date tonight! Okay?", Jeff said, imitating a girl's voice, and leaning close to Elio, a wild smirk forming across his face. Elio burst into laughter and so did Jeff as the two men finished their lunch and headed home, or so for Jeff at least.

_"I wonder if he is at his home now. I didn't even get to say him thank you"_

Elio got out of his cab and gazed at the gate to the MSU, while paying the driver. It was a bit risky showing up to the university like that, it might so happen that Oliver wasn't in fact in the university and had gone home. Or it might have also happened that he must be now with his friends. However, Elio didn't care much. He didn't have a specific plan on what he was going to say or do. His creeping mind made him take an instantaneous decision to take a cab to MSU, as he felt he was 'going mad'. Just outside the main gate, a group of students were standing and talking, almost in a circle. Elio couldn't see through the people, but saw the familiar, natural blonde hair color, amongst them. Oh how he w going to risk his reputation by actually approaching the group. Elio took a large breath as he stepped off the pavement and started walking towards the group.

" _Please let it be him, please let it be him, please let it be him"_

He was now just a couple of steps behind them and the voices of the people talking became clearer and grew louder. He clenched his fist so tight, that his knuckles were turning white at this time. The beating of his heart could be felt at his mouth, as his lips stuttered. But then..

"Hey! What are you doing here?", a huge man, stood right in front of Elio, who took a little time to fixate his gaze. It was Oliver.

"Oliver", Elio mumbled. He didn't expect him to actually meet him.

"Yes that's my name. What are you doing here?", Oliver asked giggling, playing with the strap of his Jensport bag.

"Oh well, I- I just wanted to say thank you for whatever you did last night. It meant a lot. So yeah.. thank you", Elio almost vomitted the words out. He felt terrible.

"So you came all the way to my university only to tell me that?", Oliver asked, his pupils blown wide, and his face filled with childish amusement and curiosity.

"Y-yes??", Elio answered, slightly lifting his head, locking his eyes with Oliver, who simply looked down at him, smirking.

'Oh kid! You are really.. wow!", Oliver finished the sentence and burst into laughter. Elio was slightly confused and embarrassed but at the same time, he was expecting such a demeanor.

"I know. Quite a joke for trying to be a responsible citizen!", Elio suddenly snapped. But Oliver didn't stop laughing.

"Right, so I will leave you be. And again, thanks a lot!", Elio said with a slight exaggeration and started walking away from Oliver, who stopped laughing and chased Elio.

"Wait wait. Don't leave. I mean, sorry for laughing like that. I mean, look at you! You look so small and cold. Let's go back to my place and have a drink! Come on", Oliver cried, tugging at Elio's jacket who stood frozen. "I- I actually need to be somewhere else!", Elio replied hesitantly, brushing Oliver's hand away.

"Oh come on. I have to make it up to you for being such a ass!", Oliver pouted. "Well you were an ass so.." "Alright. But just one!" Elio replied, with a forced straight face, trying his best to hide his growing smirk.

~~~

"Make yourself at home and hope you don't mind me playing some music do you?", Oliver asked, as he threw his keys on the couch and made his way to the bedroom.

"Yes- no go on!", Elio replied and sat down on the couch. The place looked much neater now, as if it has just been cleaned. A familiar melody started bouncing back and forth the living room, which was coming from Oliver's bedroom. It was an instrumental version of one of Elio's favorite song by Mick Jagger.

"I feel like music helps me to conceal the silence in this daunting dorm, since I live alone!", Oliver giggled as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Yeah right!", Elio replied, following Oliver to the kitchen. The music was growing more and more rapid and lucid.

"I hope you are not lactose intolerant?", Oliver asked holding a string of cheese. "No. I am not!", Elio replied, as he leaned his back on the refrigerator, watching Oliver's each and every movement. Oliver was wearing a black tee which hugged his perfectly chiseled body, paired with black sweatpants, cuffed below and bunny slippers, which made Elio giggle a little.

"Just get the beer bottles from the fridge will you?", Oliver asked, without looking up at Elio as he was grilling the toast on the pan.

"Yeah", Elio stopped giggling and took out two bottles from inside. Oliver gestured Elio to take the bottle opener from the dispenser cart on the kitchen counter. Accordingly Elio opened the bottles swiftly to which Oliver looked seemingly impressed.

"Ah not your first time, it seems!", Oliver smirked as Elio handed him the bottle who complied.

"Oh that smells amazing!", Elio cried, the smell of the grilled cheese, slightly intoxicating him. He tiptoed his way around Oliver, over to the stove and without any thought, touched the grilling hot pan, making Elio shriek in pain and the beer bottle, slipped out of his hand, shattering onto the floor into a probable million pieces.

"Elio, be careful!", Oliver rushed and took Elio's injured palm and started rubbing his fingers over him.

"Oh I made a mess. I am so sor-", Elio was almost at the verge of crying before he was shushed by Oliver's finger on his mouth.

"You don't always have to apologize for everything you do Elio. Man up!", Oliver almost growled at Elio, making him feel more weak than he already was, but he held on to his tears, fearing it might make Oliver more mad. Oliver managed to brush some of the shattered pieces of glass to the side with his leg and brought Elio to the basin, and poured cold tap water over the burnt region. Elio whimpered at the cold temperature.

"You know when you do things like that, it makes things harder for me. More difficult than it already is", Oliver said softly under his breath as he slowly directed the water over Elio's palm, earning groans from the younger boy.

He continued. "You very well know of the kind of things we usually go through. And a boy like you, almost at the verge of the end of your so called 'age of innocence' should know of the things" A frown appeared on Elio's face.

"What things?", Elio asked, his cheeks flushed red. Oliver turned off the tap and started rubbing the excess water dripping from Elio's hand using the kitchen towel, slightly intimidated by Elio's question.

"I think burnol would work!", Oliver mumbled completely avoiding Elio's question as well as his eyes.

"What things Oliver?", Elio cried, stepping in between Oliver who was about to leave the kitchen. He could say Oliver looked nervous about something. Elio himself was nervous and at this point of time, his heart was pounding so fast he was fearful that Oliver might actually hear it.

"Are you nervous?", Elio cooed softly as his unaffected hand made his way to brush one of Oliver's locks away from his forehead. "Elio, it can't happen", Oliver sighed, brushing Elio's hand away and walked away from the kitchen.

"What can't happen Oliver?", Elio cried frustrated as he followed Oliver over to the living room, who plunged into the couch. He was silent, and looked distressed.

"Why do you keep things so distant? Why do you always start a thing and leave it incomplete and make me think about it over and over again?", Elio cried. Oliver was still quite. He didn't know how to answer that.

"Alright then!", Elio hummed after a brief pause and was just about to storm out the door when, Oliver suddenly pulled Elio into a deep, passionate kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut??1??1??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, I am not good at writing such stuffs and I feel so exhausted. I slept till afternoon today!
> 
> PS:- Profanity, adult things. Don't continue if you aren't comfortable with it.

Oliver pulled in Elio for a deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues fought for dominance as Oliver ended up pinning Elio against the wall. Sweet, small moans escaped Elio's mouth as the kiss turned sloppier, messier and they stopped in between only to catch their breathes. It was as though Oliver had known Elio almost forever and was so well acquainted with Elio's body that he instantly attacked the sweet spot on Elio's neck earning a large groan from him. Nibbling down the entirety of Elio's neck, holding him by his waist, Oliver said in between the kisses, "Jump". Elio complied and wrapped his lean legs around Oliver's waist. Never breaking the kiss, Oliver led him to his bedroom and upon reaching the room, slammed Elio on the bed.

Oliver didn't waste anytime and leaned down to kiss Elio once again, pushing the weight of his huge body over Elio's body. It was almost like an act of magic since without having spoken any words, they knew exactly what they wanted. Their bodies gave in almost immediately, both seeking pure pleasure and love from one another. Elio's fingers swirled in between Oliver's blonde hair as he began to make his way downward, tugging at Elio's pants down below. Oliver instantly got rid of his t-shirt as well as Elio's belt leaving him with nothing but only his boxers, a seemingly visible bulge forming there. Oliver smirked for a while as Elio felt his entire life flashing before his eyes. Elio was a virgin. Of course, he had kissed people and by people, girls and by girls, Lexi. However, things never went beyond a quick peck. Elio could never initiate anything over that. He had always contemplated over the fact how he had been unable to perform and wondered if there was something wrong with him. But now, everything became crystal clear. He knew and so did Oliver.

"You okay?", Oliver asked with a grin.  
"Y-yeah", Elio answered, slicking his hair back. Oliver could notice his hesitation. He got off from Elio and sat up straight beside Elio, who frowned.  
"Hey if you don't want it, it's fine. I mean there is no rush.." Oliver was cut off by Elio who pulled him for a kiss on his lips.  
"No Oliver. I want it. Now", Elio now completely reassured and crashed his lips with Oliver's for an intense make out session. Oliver climbed over Elio, his huge body hovering above Elio's, slim built body. Elio started running his hands over Oliver's bare chest and ended right at his ever throbbing bulge.

"It's a shame that I am the only one with my boxers here", Elio cooed as he cupped Oliver's bulge and quickly unbuttoned his pants. Oliver helped them get off and with one swift motion, he pulled down his pants as well as his boxers. His erection sprung open, which was already leaking precum. He was well endowed and Elio gulped hard on seeing his size. 

"Now you need to get rid of your boxers!", Oliver smirked as he lifted Elio's waist up and slid down the boxers off him. With Elio's 'peach' boxers hanging on Oliver's index finger, he grinned, "I guess this boxer was meant to be just thrown away, like that!" and threw it over his head which landed in some corner of the room. Oliver leaned in for yet another kiss, his right hand, cupping Elio's solid jaw and his free hand, making it's way down his shaft. Oliver stroked it a couple of times; Elio's small little groans turned into moans as Oliver began to pump Elio's manhood, harder and harder. Oliver licked down his jaw and made his sloppy pathway down to Elio's manhood, leaving behind a trail of love juices and love bites everywhere.

"God Elio you are perfect", Oliver mewled as he took Elio's manhood inside his mouth. Elio whimpered. Oliver began by kissing the head and slowly went deeper and deeper until he could feel it deep inside his throat. Elio tightly clenched into the sheets of the bed, as he thrusted his waist upwards, in need of more friction and pleasure. Elio continued to moan uncontrollably as Oliver kept on giving him the best orgasm ever. Oliver bobbed his head up and down and took more of Elio's manhood inside him that his locks began brushing Elio's balls. 

It was a feeling so unnatural, so eerie that Elio never thought he would be able to experience his entire life. He could almost see the stars in heaven, aligning for him together for this day. Oliver could unnerve those parts of his body, that he never felt until now. The moment was surreal and exotic. He found himself in a pool of sweat and immense pleasure. He could feel a sudden rush of release approaching and before he could warn, he came inside Oliver's mouth.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't know how that happened", Elio panicked as he saw Oliver getting up and wiping his mouth off.  
"Are you kidding me? That was fucking amazing. Tell me this isn't you first time?", Oliver smirked cupping Elio's jaw, his now growing bulge, brushing over Elio's naval.  
"Um.. yeah.. this is my first time..", Elio answered in a small tone anticipating Oliver's reaction.

"Oh?', Oliver asked. He looked away for a moment but was cut off by Elio.  
"But I am glad it was you with whom I did it. And I always want it to be you. Is that right?", Elio could feel a drop of tear falling from his eyes, which Oliver gently wiped off with his thumb.  
"Always", Oliver replied and licked Elio's lips before sinking in for a kiss. Elio wrapped his arms around Oliver's body, being able to taste the love juices, he had released just a couple of minutes earlier and caught Oliver off guard by rolling them over.

"Woah, you are stronger than I thought you to be!" Oliver cried, laughing.  
"Yeah? Well now it's my turn", Elio smirked.


	9. PSA

Heyyyyy!!!! I know it's been such a long time since I updated this chapter but oh well. Firstly I got super busy with college and also writer's block! Lmao! Anywho, I will update the story as soon as I get some ideas to proceed it further. Well I did have ideas, but I didn't know how to execute it further so...

Hope you guys would bear with this absence and stick with me through my thin and crisp! Hehe..

peace and love!  
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

Also did y'all see The Oscars!? Our Timmy did look sharp hehe. Also I am just super happy for Joaquin! I mean let's be real, we all saw his win coming didn't we?!  
Anyways, I am gonna go now, tryna do something productive with my life, so bye! I'll be back before you guys can even think! ;) :p


End file.
